Wearisome feelings
by Misheru Fransu
Summary: Oneshot. Yoosu couple. All takes place in Japan on the set of Micky Yoochun's new drama, "Beautiful love." Junsu and Actress Aya are present onset. What will happen when feelings get discovered?


Alright. so no lie. i have not written anything at all for almost three years here. I got the urge to write this oneshot after a friend of mine wrote her own fanfic on Yoosu in her livejournal. Her writing struck something in me, "why don't i write anymore?" My writing has changed over the years so i thought this would be a good time to come back with something. Not only that , I'm in college, and i have no classes at the moment till June 21st so i have some time to kill.

**Summary/Backstory:**

With problems occurring within their entertainment company, Junsu and Yoochun continued with their solo activities in Japan. Yoochun was set to star in a new Japanese drama called, "Beautiful love" with co-star Aya Omasa, and Junsu's song, "Intoxication" was to be used in the drama. Junsu and Yoochun had always been good friends, but could it be possible, that it was more than that?

* * *

"Kakoii!" squealed Aya as she brought both her hands to her face. "What's so cool?" asked Yoochun as he sat down beside her. "It's amazing! Junsu-san looks so sexy in his new music video, you have to see it!" she said smiling brightly. Yoochun looked at her smiling face and noticed her cheeks were flushed pink. "She was quite adorable and not to mention, very pretty" he thought. However, he always felt weird around her. Especially, when she would just randomly touch him. Yoochun figured it was just because he saw Aya as nothing more than just a friend or a colleague so he often would shake off his uncomfortable feelings as nothing.

Yoochun sat in the chair next to Aya and couldn't help but wonder why she was gushing over Junsu all of a sudden. Normally, he was the sexy and manly one, Junsu, was the cute one. Aya turned Yoochun's attention to the computer screen and started Junsu's "Intoxication" music video. Yoochun watched as the intro played and he instantly thought the location of the video was very nice and he really liked the clothes he was wearing. Junsu looked like he had gotten a tan and had shimmer thrown all over his body. He looked very shiny. When the music kicked in, he could hear Junsu's great vocals and the mood of the song was clearly, very sexy. Yoochun now watched the screen very carefully with a certain intensity; seconds passed, he could feel his body temperature rising. The lyrics, those damn lyrics, he thought, they were so provocative and Yoochun could feel himself being intoxicated by Junsu's vocals. Yoochun bit his lower lip softly as he watched Junsu get down on the floor and thrust. "oh man" he thought. He could feel his heart race. "W-w what's wrong with me? I-I can't feel this way" he thought. He put his hand on his chest. His heart, it felt like it was going to explode. He needed to leave, he was confused with what he was feeling, so he got up from the chair. "Hey, where are you going? The video was almost…" Aya was cut off with the sound of a closing door.

Yoochun laid against the back of the door with his hand on his chest. He gulped. He began to talk to himself, "Get a hold of yourself", he whispered. "You like girls. You have always liked girls. Not boys. Girls, girls, girls…curvy beautiful girls…" then, all of sudden with his last utter of the word "girls", a sudden image of Junsu touching his lips in the video came to his mind. "Aisshhh!" he thought. "What is wrong with me? Did I always think of Junsu this way? I mean, I always liked his hairstyles and the way he dressed. He always looked really good". Images of Junsu in "Intoxication" flashed through his mind. He began to feel weak in the knees. He slapped his cheeks. "No. no. no. Come on Micky, snap out of it" he repeated over and over. He then took a deep breath and made way to his dressing room. He needed to get his mind off Junsu. "Maybe a nap would do the trick" he thought. Once he reached his room, he opened the dressing room door and closed it behind him. Yoochun walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and sat down on the chair. He stared into the mirror in front of him and ran his fingers through his hair, continuing his hands down his face. He grabbed the mirror. "Yoochun" he said out loud. "Junsu is a man. You are a man. You can't be gay. You like girls…don't you? …do I really like girls?" He let go of the mirror and let out a long sigh. Yoochun then closed his eyes and put his head down on the desk.

Soft hands massaged Yoochun's shoulders. "Yes", he thought. "I need some tension relieved". The hands felt so inviting. They felt warm. "ooooooh", groaned Yoochun, as the hands worked out the knots in his back. "Hmmm, yeah" he said in satisfaction. "Right there…wait, a little more to the left…ahh yeah. That's the spot". "Hyung, your muscles are so tight. Have you been stressing yourself out"? Yoochun opened his eyes quickly and panicked; he fell out of the chair. "Aigoo" he said as he got up from the floor. "Yah! Hyung! What is wrong with you? I didn't touch you anywhere inappropriate…at least, I don't think I did" said Junsu as he dusted Yoochun off. Yoochun moved Junsu's hands away. "Yoochun, why are you so jumpy?" Yoochun's heart was racing again, "Y-you just surprised me. that's all". Junsu placed his hand on Yoochun's shoulder, "Are you sure that's all?" Yoochun gulped and shrugged his shoulders to get Junsu's hand off him, " I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm going to go shower, I'll see you later".

Junsu walked out of Yoochun's dressing room and made way for the break room with his hands in his pockets. "Yoochun was acting so weird" he thought. "Did something happen?" Junsu figured if anyone would know, it would be Aya. She followed Yoochun around like a dog. He put his hand on the door knob. "I can not believe I have to talk to this girl". He turned then knob and walked into the room. He had only taken a few steps into the room, and he could already see Aya giggling like a fan girl in front of the computer. "What was she looking at now?" Junsu thought. He walked over to her, "Aya, can I talk to you for a second?" Aya paused the video, "Hai, hai. Of course. How can I help you Junsu-san?" " Yoochun was acting a little strange just now. Do you know if there is something wrong with him?" Aya pouted her lips and looked up for while, as if she thinking really hard, "Maybe…" "Maybe what?" Aya motioned for Junsu to sit in the chair next to her, "I think it was because of the kissing scene we shot earlier today. You see, during the kiss, he was perfect. The kiss even felt and looked real when we played it back. But before and after the kiss, he was being really weird". "They kissed" Junsu thought. His blood boiled. He knew it was just for the drama but he couldn't help but feel jealous. Yoochun belonged to him, even if Yoochun didn't realize it yet, he belonged to him. He strained to ask his next question, "H-how so?" "Well, he kept moving away from me whenever I would touch his hand or hug him. I don't think he likes me very much. And whenever I sat next to him he would scoot over", Junsu grinned and laughed manically in his head and thought, "THAT'S RIGHT YOU SLUT, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" Junsu was suddenly very happy now. He couldn't hide his ear to ear smile from Aya. "oh, is that right" he said. "Well, thank you". Junsu quickly got up from his chair and walked out of the room. He felt really relieved. "So then, Yoochun really was fine" he thought. He also figured this meant he still had a chance to tell Yoochun how he felt. And maybe, just maybe, Yoochun would feel the same. He had to fun Yoochun, so he headed for the locker room. Junsu grinned and said, "Alright, hwaiting!"

Yoochun stepped into the male locker room and walked over to this locker. He put the combination on his lock, and viola! It opened. He looked around the locker room to make sure he was alone and then began to undress. Yoochun grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body and then carefully walked over to the showers. He didn't want to slip but he also did not want to run into any other guys in the shower. Yoochun preferred to shower alone so he often would go to the locker room after the staff and the other actors were done. He took off his towel and hung it up and then turned the knobs to turn on the water. He made sure it was nice and hot. He loved taking long steamy showers. They were great for thinking and getting away from it all. He closed his eyes and let the water take him. As the water flowed and fell along his body structure to the ceramic tile on the floor, it was as if everything that was bothering him was flowing away into the drain. He wanted to believe that his thoughts of Junsu were going away. But they weren't, they stayed with him. He put his hands on the wall in front of him and leaned into it. "Why won't the feelings go away?" he thought. "J-Junsu…why are you tormenting me? I haven't been able to get you off my mind.".

Yoochun then heard footsteps, someone was walking into the shower. He opens his eyes, wipes the water off his face and looks behind him. It was Junsu. "Keep it together. Keep it together" he thought. He took a deep breath and then let out a weak, "hi". Yoochun started soaping his body up. He was trying to hide behind the suds. Though he had known Junsu for years, he had never seen him naked and Junsu had never seen him naked. Junsu said, "hi" back and then walked over to the shower head right next to Yoochun. Yoochun kept it together and just continued to wash himself. But when Junsu removed his towel, Yoochun's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He looked away and stared at the wall in front of him. "So hyung, Aya told me you guys kissed on set". "oh, she did huh? Yeah, the kiss was okay". "Yoochun, she told me that you pretty much rejected her. I think she liked you". "Yeah, she did but I don't like her" replied Yoochun. "I don't like her the way she likes me". Yoochun then looked over at Junsu, who had his eyes closed. He stared at his naked body. Many dirty thoughts began to form in Yoochun's mind. Junsu's body was beautiful. He had a lean sculpted body and abs on top of that. The water falling all over Junsu's body was very erotic. Yoochun's feelings were beginning to overwhelm him. Junsu opened his eyes and caught Yoochun staring at him. Yoochun quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him and then jolted out of the shower room. Junsu did the same and went after him. But Yoochun was soaking wet and walking too fast . Yoochun slipped on water in the locker room and fell backwards on top of Junsu.

Yoochun was in pain. "Ow" said Yoochun as he touched his ankle. He tried to get up but his ankle gave out. "Yoochun! Are you okay? Oh man, this is why your not suppose to run in the shower! Babo! Do you want to die?" scolded Junsu. He went over to Yoochun's ankle and began to massage it. "S-stop, you don't have to do that Junsu". "Hyung, shut up and let me take care of you". Yoochun couldn't believe how assertive Junsu was being. He's never even yelled at him before. "Hyung, I think your ankle may be sprained. We need to get you help" said Junsu as he suddenly picked Yoochun up like he was cradling a baby. Yoochun looked up at Junsu and made eye contact with him. His heart began to beat faster. "Junsu" he thought. "You look incredibly handsome right now". Yoochun was trying to build up some courage. Yoochun took a breath and spoke, "Junsu, I-I think I li…" Junsu put his finger on Yoochun's lips, "Shhh. I already know and It's okay. You shouldn't feel ashamed of your feelings. Plus, I feel the same way. I really like you Yoochun. I've liked you for a long time". Junsu ran his fingers through Yoochun's hair and then what happened next, Yoochun did not resist. Junsu leaned in slowly and kissed Yoochun on the lips. Yoochun's cheeks blushed a bright pink. "Now let's go get your ankle looked at it. I need you to heal quickly hyung. You are going to need all your strength for our adventures". Junsu winked at Yoochun.

The end

* * *

Hopefully, you guys enjoyed that. Keep in mind that i wrote this in about 3 or 4 hours.

I'm sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar.

Be sure to review and tell me you what you think.

~Misheru Fransu


End file.
